No Mortal Peril Needed
by Medie
Summary: She thinks it would be so easy to give in and get lost in themselves for a while.


**title:** No Mortal Peril Needed  
**author:** **medie**  
**rating:** PG  
**word count:** 906  
**pairing:** Frank/Nancy  
**note:** I wrote this for **seawench** as a stocking stuffer for **yuletide**. **havocthecat** thanks for the handholding.  
**summary:** She thinks it would be so easy to give in and get lost in themselves for a while.

**No Mortal Peril Needed**

"You never see this in a detective novel," Frank complains, stretching his legs out as he yawns. "Not the ones I've read anyway."

Nancy smothers her own yawn, nodding. "No," she says, "you don't." She reaches for the thermos. "More coffee?"

"Espresso, more like," Frank says. "God, it's hot in here." He yawns again. "I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Mmhmm," Nancy fills his cup and then her own. Lifting it, she sips slowly. "What exciting jobs we have." She looks at the steam-covered window, weighing the risks of wiping it away. The senator's husband isn't likely to notice, but she's not so sure about the security staff.

Frank chuckles. "Just wait. I'm sure bullets will be flying through the door any minute now."

She pokes him with her sneaker. "Careful, that's tempting fate."

"You believe in fate?" he arches a brow.

Nancy smiles. "I believe in being cautious." She puts down her cup and goes to the window. "I can hardly see a thing." Risking wiping a small peephole, she glances back at Frank. "Next time we should avoid the sauna."

He grins. "We shouldn't be surprised. It is a greenhouse."

"Well, you wanted to be warm," Nancy teases.

"I wanted to be close," Frank gets up to join her. "Do you see anything?"

She turns to look. He stands behind her, looking over her shoulder, and it's difficult to think. Not with his body pressed against hers. "Not much," she squints. In late afternoon sun, she can see the senator's husband as he leans against a fence. "He's talking to the security staff."

"So, still waiting," Frank sighs. "I'm starting to think he's on the level."

"Mmm, not yet," Nancy shakes her head. She turns to look up at him. "Too much going on here for that. If his purpose here were truly innocent, then there wouldn't be so many unanswered questions around it." She smiles. "A man planning a surprise for his wife doesn't need decoy cars to carry it off."

Frank nods, grinning at her. "Too bad, I was beginning to think you'd made this up."

"And why would I do that?" Nancy asks. Frank is standing just a little too close. She smiles and takes a step closer. "Your coffee isn't _that_ good."

His grin widens. "Yes, it is."

She closes her eyes when he brings up a hand, brushing fingertips along the curve of her cheek. "No, it's not," she says. "If I were going to make up excuses to call you in on a case, I'd use a better one than that."

"Really?" Frank's voice drops to a soft murmur and she feels the fluttering of his breath against her cheek. "Like?"

"Hmm..." Nancy shivers, her hands coming up to rest against his chest. "Mortal danger is always a good one."

"True," he says, his lips whispering over her skin as he speaks. Nancy leans into him and he wraps an arm around her waist. "That one would work perfectly. The idea of something happening to you -- "

"See?" she says lightly. There's a suggestion of anger in his voice. An emotion directed not at her, but at her fictional foe. "It's working already."

She opens her eyes as Frank pulls back, looking down at her. "And you didn't even have to lie to do it," he says.

"We're supposed to be watching the senator's husband," Nancy says as a token reminder.

"Oh, I am," Frank assures, eyes dancing with mischief. "He's right where we left him. Up to no good and freezing his ass off." He presses her back against the wall. "And since he's distracted, I'm going to take advantage of the moment. Promise you won't break my arm if I kiss you?"

"I'll break your arm if you don't," Nancy says, her hands squeezing his forearms. "Got it?"

"I think so," he nods.

She slides her hands along his arms, lacing her fingers together behind his head. Frank closes the distance between them and Nancy offers herself up to the kiss. It's gentle at first, almost tentative, as they take the measure of each other. Then one of them, Frank, she thinks, moans. It's as if the sound gives them the permission they've been seeking and the kiss deepens.

He pulls back, catching his breath, then kisses her again. She opens her mouth beneath his, flicking her tongue against his lip in invitation. He responds and their tongues meet, teasing and toying with each other, and Frank lifts her up. She settles on the windowsill, wrapping her legs around his waist. He presses into her, rocking, and Nancy laughs. The sound of it is swallowed up by the kiss and she shifts, rocking her hips against him just to hear that moan again.

He obliges her and she feels it rumble through his chest where it presses against hers. He's hard and tempting. So very, very tempting. She thinks it would be so easy to give in and get lost in themselves for a while. The senator's husband isn't going anywhere and they've plenty of time.

When she tilts her head back, drawing his mouth to her neck, she can see a pile of empty sacks. It would be _perfect_.

But...

She sighs and Frank stills. "I know," he says. He lifts his head, looking at her with eyes full of want. "Later?"

Nancy smiles, kissing him. "It's a date. No mortal peril needed." 


End file.
